DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) This program is designed to provide funds to new investigators without current or past research support and to established investigators who propose projects that represent a significant departure from their ongoing research. The goal of the program is to provide investigators with sufficient funds to obtain pilot data that can be used to support applications for research grants. A detailed review process has been developed to select studies of the highest quality while providing constructive criticism to all applicants. The program is expected to fund five Pilot and Feasibility studies each year, one at NCSU with an award of $20,000 and four at UNC with an average award of $17,500